Zavy
by Rachel Alexander
Summary: Zavy is only a little girl when her mom dies in a car crash


Chapter 1

The rain beat down on the windshield as zavy and her mother drove west on the didn't understand at the time why they were going west instead of going in the direction of home. She was just going to ask when a truck swerved on the wet road and hit there tiny dark blue car. The car rolled into the guard rail. Zavy was able to climb out the window but her mother was trapped inside. Zavy watched helpless and horrified as the car caught fire.

By the time the fire department got to the scene her mother was dead and the car wasn't on fire anymore. Zavy looked from them to the car and started crying when she heard that there was nothing that they could do to help her. The fire department took her back to the station were she spent the night and in the morning she went to the adoption agency were they would explain what happened and how her mother was dead and her father was no where to be found. So the adoption agency took her in and then after a couple of days found a foster home for her.

On June 5, two days after the accident Zavy moved in with her new family. There she had a mother, a father, and two brothers. It wasn't the best place to live but it at least it was a place to live. Her new dad was an abusive drunk and her mother was never home. She had to share a room with the oldest brother, Conner. Conner was always making fun of her name and her clothes, but she didn't care. The younger brother, Sam was only one and slept in there parents room. Zavy didn't really mind Sam, except for the crying in the middle of the night. Their house wasn't big, it only had two bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a living room. She spent most of her time ether in school or in her room considering she wasn't allowed in any other place in the house. She didn't really have a bed it was just a mattress on the floor with a blanket, no sheets. The only thing she was allowed to keep was a picture of her mom that she loved and cherished.

Zavy was only 6 at the time so she was in second grade. She had no friends because every one thought she had a weird name or dressed weird, but that didn't matter to her she was her own friend. Zavy did really well in school she already knew how to count and how to add because her mother taught her before the accident. All the teachers were very impressed with her writing and reading skills.

She lived with that family for a year before the adoption agency took her away and moved her with a better family. With this family she had everything she ever wanted or at least thought she wanted. She had her own room in a big house, a large back yard with a swing set, and a wonderful view of the night sky. Her parents were never home and she was an only child. Birthdays came and went unnoticed by all. Before she knew it she was 12 and going into 7th grade. Zavy was now diagnosed with depression. She had friends now. Friends like her and they came over often. But when she was pulled from that foster home too because that family was moving and couldn't take her with them out of state, she had to leave her friends. Zavy didn't want to leave and put up a good argument but after a while of yelling and disagreeing she was taken anyway and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

Chapter 2

When she got back to the adoption agency they decided not to put her in another foster home just yet. They still weren't very happy about the way she had acted the second time they took her away. So they decided to take away her most valued possession, the framed picture of her beloved mother. When she head they were taking it away just until she learned how to behave better she broke down in hysteric crying fits. She had never been separated from that picture not even to go to school. When they saw how violent she had become they came upon the idea to send her to a mental hospital for help.

When she arrived at the mental hospital, still with out her beloved picture she knew right away that this was going to be horrible. She went inside and got directed to her room. It wasn't very fancy in fact it was down right disgusting. The room spelled of rotting fish that was attempted to be covered up with flower scented Febreze. She only had a mattress on the floor but this time at least it had sheets. Her every move was monitored. She had to ask to go to the bathroom, to watch TV, and to visit with other children her age. It was lights out at 8:00pm and no talking after 8:20pm if you violated the rules you were sent to solitary. And because of the way she spoke about what she believed in she was often in solitary. And it was the worst thing ever you only got one meal a day and you medications were slipped though a slot in the door. Zavy though that if she stayed there much longer she would die of all the unnecessary pills or kill herself. She started to keep a diary of all the things that had happed to her. One of her entrees went like this:

June 7,2000

I have been here less then 2 years and I think this place is making me crazy. All the meds I take are unnecessary. I had nothing wrong with me before I came here. I have met so many people here that shouldn't be here they're just free thinkers, see things the way I do. But the doctors think that they can fix that with pills and drugs. But I know they can't. No one's come to visit me for the agency. I wish they how I wish the would. They can leave me here all I want is the picture of my mother back. I barely remember the accident but knowing she's gone is something I will never forget! I'm just misunderstood is all? Well more later. For now good bye.

Her life went on like this, writeing in her secret diary and hoping that someone would show up and take her away. Take her somewhere safe ,somewhere people understood the way she was and accepted her for who she was.

Chapter 3

On her 16th birthday when no one showed up to see her or even to let her know that they were thinking about her she decided that no one was going to miss her so why sit around and think they were. Two days after her birthday she killed herself. She was laid to rest with her mother's picture in her hand.


End file.
